Do you wanna Threesome?
by Obsessed621
Summary: This is a sequel to my story When Sasuke finds out Itachi's gay. Enjoy!


**Do you wanna Threesome?**

**A/N: Ok so this is a sequel to When Sasuke finds out Itachi's gay. Enjoy!! :-D Also Sakura maybe a little bit OOC.**

_2 months after the incident_

Sasuke was walking down the streets of Konoha. He finally figured out he has feelings for a certain pink haired teammate. He had no idea how or why but one thing for sure, _She's definitely not the same twelve year old girl she was._

_Hmmm maybe I should ask her out? But will she agree? What if her feelings for me changed? _

_**Shut Up Sasuke!!! **_His inner Sasuke said. _**Of course she stills loves you!! Your sounding like an insecure girl!!! Are you sure you're a Uchiha man?**_

_SHUT UP!! I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINIONS!!_

While Sasuke was having a debate with his inner, he failed to see Itachi, Kakashi and Sakura talking very suspiciously.

Itachi was walking around looking for his "lover" Kakashi when he stubbled upon him talking to his little brothers love interest. *_smirk*_ He just came up with an idea to help his brother hook up with the beautiful Cherry Blossom kunoichi.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted when he saw his "lover" walking towards him.

"Hi Itachi-san!" Sakura greeted after hearing Kakashi greet the Uchiha genious.

"Hello Kakashi, _Sakuuura_." Itachi said while smirking while getting confused glances from the said kunoichi and shinobi.

"What did you come up with now Itachi?"

"Oh you know me so well don't you Kaka-chan." Kakashi gave Itachi a glare for calling him the nickname that Itachi gave him after there intimate night. Sakura however just giggled but turned it to a cough when she saw Kakashi glaring at her.

"Please don't call me that _Ita-chan_." This time it was Itachi's turn to glare at Kakashi for calling him the nickname that Kakashi gave him after they shared an intimate moment together. And again Sakura laughed the coughed after sensing Itachi's glare aimed at her.

"-cough- um anyway I was going to ask if you think you guys would like a Foursome. Well?"

"A Foursome? But there's only three of us here Itachi-san." Sakura asked Itachi. Itachi smirked.

"Well actually I was thinking Sasuke would join us. If not willingly, then forcefully." Sakura gapped at what Itachi and was about to say something until Kakashi started to talk.

"Not a bad idea Itachi. You and me together while Sakura is with Sasuke." Sakura blushed deep but was nothing compared to Hinata's blushes whenever she saw Naruto.

"But unfortunately I have a mission to go to so I'm going to have to pass. Maybe some other time?" Itachi was very saddened at not having his "lover" but accepted nonetheless.

"Very well. Maybe we'll have a Foursome when you come back, ne?" Kakashi gave a nod. "I guess then we'll have a threesome. Me, Sakura and Sasuke." Sakura then blushed deep cherry red.

"Um ano Itachi-san? How will you think Sasuke will react to this?" Itachi smirked at seeing the said man walking towards them.

"Well, we're about to see now aren't we?"

Sasuke then walked up to where he saw Kakashi, Itachi and Sakura. _Damn she looks so sexy today. Damn I just want to take her home now and fu-. _He then shook his head of the impure thoughts he was thinking. And stared at the ground until he heard the voice of his crush speak to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She gave him a smile that made him melt inside.

"Sakura." He gave her a ghost of a smile that only her could see which made her smile brighter.

"Yo." Kakashi said to his former student. Sasuke gave him a nod in response.

"Hello little brother." Sasuke gave him a death glare as his greeting to his brother. _This isn't good. What's Itachi thinking?_ While Sasuke was thinking this, Itachi was smirking like crazy.

"So Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Well you know I was going to ask you for a foursome-"

"NO!" Itachi continued, ignoring Sasukes' interruption.

"But sadly Kakashi has a mission to go to. So now I'm wanting to ask you if you would like-"

"NO!" Sasuke said not caring what his brother was going to say. He stole a glance at Sakura who looked sadden at his reply. _Why's she upset? I bet Itachi's behind it. I am so going to kick his ass._

"Tch Tch. Sasuke you really should learn not to interrupt your elders when they're speaking. Anyways I was going to ask if you wanted a threesome. Well? Do you wanna threesome?"

"Who with?" Itachi rolled his eyes at his not-so-smart brother.

"Well you me and Cherry Blossom here." Sakura blushed again at seeing Sasuke staring at her. _So that's why she was upset? Because I didn't want to have sex with her? Dattebayo!!! I am spending too much time with Naruto. Yes she still likes me!!!_ He inwardly squealed like a fan girl in his mind. _**Nice job Sasuke. Go get her.**__ Shut up! _He told his inner.

"NO!" Sakura was again saddened but was surprised at Sasuke's next words.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU HAVE SEX WITH _MY_ CHERRY BLOSSOM!!! Let's go Sakura!" Not realizing he just called Sakura his, took her arm and dragged her to the Uchiha compound.

"Um ano Sasuke-kun, where are you taking me?" He stopped and turned around to look at her. She gasped at when she saw his eyes. Usually they were cold and menacing but now they were warm and loving.

"Sakura, do you still love me?" She gasped again and blushed. She then smiled.

"Of course I do Sasuke-kun. Always have, Always will." At that he smiled a true smile to her and only for her. He then leaned down and gave a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Sakura." He said on her lips. She smiled and let a tear slide down her cheek. Sasuke pulled back and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"To answer your question Sakura. I'm taking you to the Uchiha compound and fucking till your senseless." He smirked at seeing her reaction. Her jaw dropped down to the floor, her mouth gapping and making an "O." He proceeded to take her to the Uchiha compound.

Itachi saw his brother walking away with Sakura being pulled along. He smirked at the site and turned to Kakashi.

"My plan worked."

"You planned for your brother to have sex with Sakura?"

"No that's just a bonus. I planned to set them up. You know, give my brother a push to get started." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"I wonder how Naruto's going to react at this. You know how protective he is of Sakura. She's like a sister to him."

"Hmmm I wouldn't wonder about him. I think he'd be glad. Just like the rest of Rookie Nine. I think they're finally glad to see those two together."

"Yep now it's the ramen loving Hokage-to-be densest blonde to find out Hinata has a liking towards him. Only Kami knows why." Itachi smirked at that.

_Somewhere in Konoha_

"AAACHOOOOO!!!!!" *sniff* _Is someone talking about me? _A certain blonde shinobi thought. "Grooowwwl" He heard his stomach say. _Yes!!! Ramen time!!!_ And the blonde shinobi ran faster than a cheetah to Ichiraku's.

_Back to Itachi and Kakashi_

"So when are you going on your mission Kaka-chan." Again with the nicknames but this time Kakashi decided to ignore it.

"In the morning, at dawn." Itachi smirked.

"Well seeing as it's only early afternoon, I saw how about we go have some _fun_ at your place Kakashi?" Kakashi started to ponder on that suggestion. Seeing as Kakashi might reject Itachi said something that Kakashi couldn't deny.

"We could do the stuff that's in Icha Icha. I could do Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu. Well?"

"You had me at Icha Icha. Let's go!"

And the two of many greatest shinobi proceeded to walk to Kakashi's apartment.

**Review Please**


End file.
